Tederon
|Klasse = |Vorname = Tederon |Nachname = Mithrilfaust |Alter = 32 |Größe = normal (( 1, 80m )) |Haarfarbe = pechschwarz |Augenfarbe = grün |Gesinnung = chaotisch neutral }} Aktuell: Wiedermal im Sturmwind Verlies, diesmal mit gefesselten Handgelenken. Seine Vergangenheit ooc: Die Vergangenheit von Tederon wurde auch so gespielt, es ist nur die Kindheit, die Zeit zwischen seiner Geburt und seinem 28. Lebensjahr nicht im Spiel vorhanden. thumb|Tederon damalsTederon Mithrilfaust lebte den größten Teil seines Lebens im kleinen Dörfchen Goldhain in Elwynn, schon früh machte er Bekanntschaft mit den Elfen die dort "leben" und lernte sie zu "akzeptieren", bis er 28 war lebte er ausschließlich in diesem Dörfchen. Was ihm bald einen Ruf als "Dauergrinser" einbrachte. Er sah in jedem, ja in jedem das Gute und lebte so in den Tag hinein. Ted war schmächtig, kein Soldat, kein Kämpfer, nicht mal zum Dieb hätte er was getaugt. Er war einfach nur ein schmaler junger Mann. Ohne spezielle Eigenschaften, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. So lebte er eben sein Leben, bis zu dem Tag als er diesen Maskierten traf. Schakal. Käpt'n der Blutigen Lady und ein Säufer, er versprach Ted wenn er mit ihm komme das, was ein jeder hören will. "Macht, Gold, Frauen...". So ging Ted mit ihm auf sein Schiff, doch musste er schnell erfahren .. es waren schöne, aber leere Worte. Drecksarbeit durfte er verrichten, knietief saß er im Kodohaufen... Als dann Ted mit einem befreundeten Gnom, dem Smutje des Schiffes Scheiße im Hafen baute, geschah das, was Ted zu dem machte was man nun von ihm sieht. Zur Strafe wurde Ted im Hafen an einen unbewachten Pier geschleppt und festgehalten, wärend der 1. Maat ihn zur Strafe auspeitschte, er ging damals aus Wut nicht zimperlich um. Schakal, in seiner sadistischen Ader aufgegangen, ließ den ohnmächtig gepeitschen Ted mit offenen Wunden ins Salzwasser werfen. Er wurde dannach so schnell wie möglich wieder aus dem Wasser geholt (von eben diesem Freund, dem Smutje) und behandelt. Die Behandlung rettete sein Leben, aber da sie schnell durchführt wurde wurde sein Rücken eher stümperhaft versorgt. Noch heute ist Ted's .. nein Faust's Rücken krebsrot. Ja, er legte nach diesem Vorfall den Namen Ted ab, Ted starb im Wasser, was zurück blieb war der Deckname Faust, der von nun an sein wahrer Name war. Nach diesem Moment war Faust anders. Er sah meist grimmig drein und schien nun einen offenen Groll gegen Schakal zu haben. Wieder einige Wochen strichen durchs Land und Schakal starb, davor aber zogen Faust und einige andere Crewmitglieder schon Leine und segelten unter neuer Flagge, der neue Käpt'n war Fels, alias Jack Davy Lenny. Ehemals auch 1. Maat der Blutigen Lady. Nun, doch auch diese Zeit sollte nicht lange halten. Faust hatte genug von dem Leben auf einem Schiff, so verließ er es und kehrte nach Goldhain zurück, zurück in seine Heimat. Die er nun mit anderen Augen sah. Die Elfen, ach was die Dirnen, die er damals noch respektierte hasste er, auch sie waren schuld an seinem Rücken, an den Qualen die er erleiden musste. Er saß seit seiner Rückkehr ausschließlich auf dem Steinsims vor dem Gasthaus. Dort tat er etwas was er auch in seiner Kindheit gern getan hatte, er schnitzte. Damit hielt er sich am Leben, er schnitzte Tag ein Tag aus Personen, die sich, eitel wie sie waren, selbst in Holz sehen wollten. Er war gut, ein Künstler könnte man sagen, nur wurde er nie dafür geehrt, denn das Barsche was er auch seinen Kunden antat, die dahergebrummten Antworten .. sie ließen ihn zu einem ansonsten eher gemiedenen Mann werden. Nur hin und wieder geschah es, dass ((besonders Frauen)) versuchten ihn wieder zu heilen. Sie starrten ihn meist in die Augen, wollten sehen was hinter dem Hass lag, bis er deswegen einen Hut aufsetzte den er tief ins Gesicht zog. (Das Brummen das er ständig von sich gibt ist nur damit seine Stimme aggresiv und "hart" klingt, seine Stimme ist eigentlich, typisch für einen Menschenmann, tief, aber ruhig, was nicht mehr zu Faust passte, es war Ted's Stimme. Er traf zwei Frauen während dieser Zeit, zwei die er näher an sich heranließ. Die eine war Septime, die er dachte zu lieben, die andere Fourka, die er nur Forunkel nannte. Die Zeit mit Septime war für Faust schön und verging doch schnell, nachdem sie einige Zeit in der zerrissenen Welt Draenor gekämpft hatte, war auch er nicht mehr an seinen Sims. Er wollte ihr nachreisen, und so fing Faust an, als Söldner sein Gold zu verdienen. Die Rüstung, die die ersten Wochen noch so schwer auf seinen Schultern ruhte, wurde nach und nach seine zweite Haut. Sein schlaksiger Körper wurde kräftiger, er passte sich langsam seinem Verhalten an. Doch als Septime wieder kam, zerbrach das Glück mit ihr. Sie erzählte Tederon, dass sie sich neu verliebt hatte, in einen Mann, dem sie bereits vor ihm verfallen war. Nun war er nicht mehr der schwache Schnitzer, und immer häufiger begann er, sich nicht nur verbal mit den Dirnen in Goldhain anzulegen. Nein, er begann sich mit ihnen zu prügeln, mit diese Möchtegern-Damen, die angeblich hohe Schildwachen seien. Zur ungefähr selben Zeit fing Fourka ihre Beziehung mit Tilogor, alias "Die Ratte" an. Er und Tederon hassten sich. Tilogor sah in ihm einen Konkurrenten, da Fourka oft und viel Zeit bei Ted verbrachte. Damals war dieser nur nie an ihr interessiert. Insbesondere, als ihn Septime verließ, war er weiter in sich gekehrt. In Fourkas Beziehung zu Tilogor gab es oft Streitereien: Er betrog sie, sie betrog ihn. Meist ging sie daraufhin wieder zu Faust und betrank sich mit ihm. Oft endeten diese Besäufnisse damit, dass sie versuchte, ihn zu küssen. Tilogor erfuhr bald, dass Tederon einmal es zugelassen hatte und ging mit einem Dolch mitten im Gasthaus auf ihn los. Nach dieser Aktion begann eine richtiggehende Feindschaft zwischen den beiden. So kam Fourka nur noch heimlich zu Faust. Langsam kämpfte sich Fourka zu Faust durch, er genoss schon bald ihre Anwesenheit. Doch eines Tages war sie verschwunden, offenbar wegen der Ratte. Faust packte die Wut und er forderte einen entscheidenden Kampf gegen Tilogor, in dem nur einer überleben sollte. Da er als Söldner nur Leute töten musste, die selbst kaum kämpfen konnten, war Faust zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein guter Kämpfer. Die Ratte aber war lange Zeit Späher gewesen und hatte mehrere Jahre Kampferfahrung... ((da kommt noch mehr. *nickt nickt*)) Die Gegenwart Er lebt in Menethil. Wie in Goldhain hasst ihn wohl mehr als die Hälfte der Bewohner. Es gibt vieleicht drei, oder vier Leute die ihn nicht als wilden Schläger warnehmen. Charakter Faust redet nur mit guten Bekannten offen, zu Fremden ist er abweisend. Er hat einen großen Hass auf das Volk der Kal'Dorei. Seine Stimme hat fast immer einen knurrenden Unterton, weswegen man ihn auch Hund nennt. Er ist meist sehr schroff, abweisend, sarkastisch und provokativ. Er zeigt wirklich nur wenigen eine andere Seite von sich. Vom Charakter her kann man Faust mit einem Schloss vergleichen, einem sehr schwer zu knackenden Schloss, doch hin und wieder schafft es jemand es zu öffnen und sieht dann was dahinter eingeschlossen wurde. Dazu ist nun einmal zu erwähnen, dass Faust nie ein perfekter Kämpfer war, oder ist. Er kann kämpfen, ob unbewaffnet oder mit Waffe, dennoch meist verliert er. Doch kennen viele seine Besonderheit, er ist zäh und hart im nehmen. Familie *Vater: Erntbrecht Mithrilfaust (verstorben) *Mutter: Catarah Mithrilfaust (verstorben) *Tochter: Savannah Dubrinsky Äußeres In Stichpunkten gesagt: * Pechschwarzes Haar welches zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden ist * Einen markanten Bart * Sonnengebräunte Haut * Durchschnittlicher Körperbau * Narben auf dem Rücken (Die sind übrigens nicht Schön, nein sie sind abstoßend sein Rücken ist entstellt und auch er findet sie nicht cool!) * seit neuestem eine verbogene Nase * grimmige Miene * versteckt sein Gesicht meist hinter einem Helm oder einer Wolfsmaske * Hat auf jeden Oberarm eine Tätowierung. Links = Hundekopf, Rechts = Zur Faust geballter Eisenhandschuh Anmerkung: Die Tattoos hat er schon länger, nur habe ich sie nie in den Wiki Eintrag geschrieben, aber da sich das Flag alle drei Tage bei mir löscht, wird es nun hier her verlegt. Leute die er kennt und nicht abgrundtief Hasst Da Faust doch einige Leute kennt aber nur eine Handvoll "Freund" nennt hier die, die er wohl am häufigsten sieht. *Fourka * Aleika "Rosenrot" Klemens * Cazimir * Jack "Fels" Lenny * Feryane Lenny * Septime *Barghan O'Connor (?!) *und eben der Rest der Hafenmetropole... Ihr befragt Leute über ihn: Uptade 20.10.09: Zwei Leute wurden ersetzt, da Faust nun seit langem auch Graufels und seinem Gefolge den Rücken kehrte, dieser Kerl wechselt ziemlich häufig seinen Standort, hrm? Durenald:Hmm, Faust... ein Baum von einem Mann... nur am Prügeln, Saufen und rumhuren - gefällt mir. Einer der wenigen richtigen Männer in dieser verdammten Hafenstadt, nicht wie diese Weicheier die sich Kerle schimpfen. Trotzdem... den Hund sollte man gleich' erschießen.'' '''aus Goldhain:"Meint ihr den Kerl der immer am Steinsims hockte? Ein Widerling! Ein vorlautes Stück Dreck! Wagt er es doch mich Dirne zu nennen! *Die Elfe vor euch trägt wie soviele diese komische "Hose" mit den dazugehörigen "Strapsen" ((Schwarze Magiestoffhose))*'' Er knurrt dauernd, besonders wenn ein Vertreter meines Volks vorbeikommt, er hat sogar die Zähne gefletscht! Unerhört! Findet ihr nicht?" '' Fourka: '*Fourka mustert euch dunklen Blickes von oben bis unten, es vergehen einige Sekunden die endlos erscheinen mögen bevor sie sanft lächelnd ruhig zu sprechen beginnt* ''Gut möglich, dass ich diesen Mann kenne, doch werde ich mit Sicherheit keinem dahergelaufenen, billigen Individuum wie ihr es zu sein scheint etwas über ihn erzählen. *sie nickt und wendet sich ohne weitere Worte ab, für sie ist das Gespräch beendet* 'Harp: '*Der Mann sieht Euch an und hebt eine Braue* "Noch jemand der nach Faust fragt? Naja, ein Mann der nur Ärger macht, er bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Einige Probleme hatte ich mit ihm...Wo er ist? Woher soll ich das wissen? Vieleicht sitzt er wieder vor irgendeiner Taverne. Und ob er im Kerker sitzt darf ich Euch nicht sagen... Keine Informationen über Gefangene! Wieviel mal muss ich das den Leuten den noch sagen?" ''*Der Mann sieht auf seine Uhr* ''"Entschuldigt mich bitte, die Arbeit ruft..." ''*Der Mann schreitet gelassen davon und sagt während dem gehen noch ''"Guten Tag"* '"Söldnerseele": '*Die Frau wirft euch einen grimmigen Blick zu, als ihr sie nach Faust fragt.* „Diesen abartigen Mistkerl?“, fragt sie. „Der macht den lieben langen Tag nichts anderes, als der Wache Probleme zu machen.“ ''Sie reibt sich über die Nase, der man ansieht, dass sie einmal gebrochen wurde. ''„Das einzige, was er vollbringt sind Beleidigungen und Schlägereien. Er verbringt mehr Zeit im Kerker, als an der frischen Luft. Von mir aus kann er da unten verrotten. Dann hätten wir eine Sorge weniger und mehr gesunde Knochen.“ Mürrisch wendet sich die Frau ab und stampft mit weit ausholenden Schritten davon. Ihr merkt schon selber, das Faust und sie wohl eine sehr… „einschlagende“ Beziehung geniessen.* '''"Nica" Stirlander: „Hast du einen Menschen gern, so musst du ihn versteh'n. Musst nicht immer hier und da, seine Fehler seh'n.Schau mit Liebe und Verzeih', denn am Ende bist du selbst nicht fehlerfrei.“ *rezitiert schmunzelnd, nickt dann freundlich und entfernt sich* Klemens:"Wollt ihr mich verarschen?" S''ie erhebt eine Braue und bleibt sichtlich ruhig untern Helm ''"Wenn ihr eine Kugel im Auge haben wollt, fragt ruhig weiter über Faust!" Die Frau zieht schonmal die Flinte vom Rücken und entsichert diese, stützt sich mit der Flinte ab und blickt bösartig unterm Helm hervor "Und? Noch Fragen?" '' 'Cazimir:'"''Kenn' ihn. Spricht nicht viel. Jemand hat mal gesagt, man muss nicht immer viel sagen, um sich zu verstehen. " thumb|352px|Faust mady by Cazimir Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Menschen kategorie:Krieger